


For Your Sake

by shinyspacegirl (Avistella)



Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/shinyspacegirl
Summary: Collection of oneshots featuring Líf (and sometimes Alfonse) and my self-insert.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751155
Kudos: 17





	1. Second Chances

"Líf?" Avi tentatively calls out to the former general of the Dead, her expression uncertain as she thinks about how to phrase her thoughts. "Do you know if there's any way to restore your body...?"

Líf is quiet for a moment. Rather than answering her question, he instead asks her, "Does my current form bother you?"

Although his tone isn't accusatory by any means, Avi interprets his question as such, and she flinches. She lowers her gaze, subtly curling in on herself in guil. "That... That's not it..."

"There's no need for you to hide it," he tells her, his voice surprisingly calm and even. "I know that you fear me."

"I don't fear you!" The Summoner suddenly exclaims, her head snapping back upwards to look at him. She feels slightly offended that he would think of such a thing, and she rushes to smoothen the misunderstanding. "It's not _you_ that I'm afraid of," she repeats, clarifying her thoughts and feelings towards him. "I'm not... afraid of you... Because... you're still technically Alfonse, aren't you? And... I know you'd never hurt me."

Líf doesn't answer her. He can't find it in himself to deny her because deep in his heart, he knows it to be the truth. Even when he was still a servant of Hel, left to follow her every whim, he lacked the resolve to take Avi's life. Even if she isn't the same Summoner he knows, it is still _her_ , and just as she says... he cannot harm her. No matter what, he cannot bring himself to harm her, no matter which iteration of Askr she hails from.

"What I'm scared of..." she continues, a bit more wary now as she tries not to shift her gaze away from him. "What I'm scared of is the sense of death around you."

Her explanation is vague as she doesn't know how else to phrase it, but Líf can understand. The air and stench of death follows him with his every step. His body is nothing more than a living corpse. Although he's escaped from Hel's clutches, he is still nothing more than a dead body, crudely reanimated.

Seeing her expression the way it is now, Líf turns his head to the side and finally answers her. "There is... a possibility, I suppose. I encountered an ancient text while I still used to serve under Hel. It spoke of a rite in which a body can be restored to its former glory. ...That's all it was, however. It wouldn't have brought back the souls of the departed. Merely make their corpse more presentable. _I had gotten my hopes up for nothing back then..._ "

Although he murmured that last bit underneath his breath, Avi was still able to catch it. Her heart clenches when she realizes that he must have sought the book out while searching for a way to bring his Summoner back to life. She tries to bury those feelings away, choosing to look ahead to the future rather than linger around in the past.

"Is it possible to perform the rite for you?" Avi questions him further. "You still have your soul, so that part is fine. But if we can restore your body, then... I would like to. ...If you'd be willing to go through with it, of course."

It's only now that Avi realizes how cruel her request sounds like. If Líf restores his body, then that would mean he would have to experience death a second time. He will have to experience physical pain once more. She lowers her head, her chest tight with guilt towards her own selfishness. She hears Líf's footsteps approach her before his hand cups her cheek. He gently guides her face to look up at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"If..." he starts, speaking in a low and quiet voice, almost as if he were talking to himself. "If restoring my body means being able to hold you and feel your warmth again, I..."

As much as Líf wants to believe that he has given up on everything, with Avi standing before him like this, alive and well, he can't help but want to hope. He understands that he can't go back to the way things used to be in the past. He understands that the Summoner he made so many special memories with is no longer with him. But even so, he wants to... to love her once more. Or rather, he's already fallen in love with her all over again and wishes to be with her.

For some reason, he remembers a distant memory of a time in which he and Avi had recently started acting as an official couple.

* * *

_"Say, if there are alternate versions of Askr, doesn't that mean there are alternate versions of myself?" Avi suddenly asked one day, the thought only having just crossed her mind._

_Alfonse looked up from the book he was reading, his expression thoughtful for a bit. "I suppose so. I'm not certain as to how it would work, but the possibility exists."_

_"Hmm..." the Summoner hummed, resting her chin atop her palm. Her brows stitched themselves together, and she frowned a bit._

_"What are you thinking about?" Alfonse asked when he saw the shift in her expression._

_"Well, no, I was just thinking that... if you met another iteration of me, then... would you like her the same way you like me?" She wondered out loud._

_"If she's the same as you, then most likely," he smiled. "Of course, the way you are right now right in front of me means that you're the only one for me."_

_Avi blushed, clearly embarrassed by his words. "I'm... I'm glad. But you know, if something ever happens to me, I wouldn't mind it if you fell in love with an alternate version of me."_

_"Don't say such things!" Alfonse exclaimed, disturbed by the very idea._

_Seeing his distraught reaction, Avi raised her hands into the air to placate him. "I'm just saying! I meant that I would rather you fall in love with an alternate version of me rather than somebody else entirely. 'Cause then it makes me feel like... you love me that much. To the point that you'll always choose me over everybody else, even if it isn't necessarily 'me', if that makes sense." She laughed nervously, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry I'm so selfish."_

_Alfonse shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Not at all. I love you and will always love you. No matter when and no matter where, so long as it's you, I will always love you."_

* * *

"Líf?" Avi hesitantly calls out the fallen prince's name, bringing him back to the present.

For a moment, he pauses. "If you want me to... I'll go through with the rite," he tells her.

"Are—Are you sure?" Avi asks, surprised but not necessarily displeased. Her eyes light up, and Líf is unable to look away from her.

He nods his head. "Yes... However, the rite will require Alfonse's aid. Since he's me, we'll need his blood."

"Ah, I see... I'll go and ask him," she says. "I... Thank you, Líf. And I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Líf almost laughs at the familiarity of her words. He briefly goes over the details of the rite with her, saying he'll provide more information should Alfonse choose to cooperate. Avi excuses herself then in hopes of finding the Askran prince and asking him for his help. As she leaves, Líf watches her, feeling a vague sense of warmth in his chest. Although he doesn't want to get his hopes up, a part of him wishes that it will succeed.

* * *

Surprisingly enough to Líf, Alfonse had easily agreed to offer his help in regards to the rite. He goes over the details once more, making sure that everything is well understood by everybody present. Sharena and Anna are there as well, eager to show their support. Líf doesn't show it, but he's touched that their love and care for him transcends even death. He glances over towards the Summoner, and she flashes him a nervous smile. She doesn't know how the rite will turn out, but it's worth a shot.

After making sure all of the preparations are in place, they begin. They follow Líf's instructions to the letter as he recounts the process that he read so long ago in the ancient text. A soft glow engulfs his body, and he feels warmth seep into him followed by the rhythmic thumping of a beating heart. The glow disappears, and the room is silent as they stare at Líf.

He places a hand over his chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

_**He has a heart.** _

"This is..." he breathes out, his mind reeling with all sorts of emotions.

He hears footsteps rushing towards him, and he looks up just in time to see Avi thrust her cloak over his chest. She keeps her eyes focused on the floor, but Líf can see the redness of the tips of her ears. "I-I'll, uh... I'll ask around if there's anybody who can help you find new armour," she fumbles with her words, prompting Líf to glance down towards himself.

Now that he has a body once more, his armour which covered little as he was nothing more than bones and a strange luminescent substance then, exposed a large portion of his torso, skin bare. He feels heat rise to his cheeks. It feels strange to be able to feel embarrassment again.

Sharena is the first to break the silence in the room, running up to the former general. "Alfonse!" She exclaims with a large grin on her face. "I'm so happy for you!"

The others follow suit, congratulating him, and Líf frowns a bit. "Stop. Just because I have a human body again doesn't mean I've changed. I'm still _Líf_. Do not forget that I have killed thousands of people and tried to kill you."

"We haven't forgotten," Alfonse speaks up, his voice strong and determined but also kind. He steps towards the taller man and peers up at him. "But that was when you served under Hel. You are no longer Líf, General of the Dead. ...You are Líf, a trusted ally of the Order of Heroes."

Líf's lips twist into a wry smile. "That kindness of yours will be the end of you one day."

Avi furrows her brows. "Alfonse is right though," she joins in the conversation. "Líf... I'm really happy that you're here with us. Even if you've done horrible things in the past, if it's you, I know that you will do everything you can to make up for it."

"You think too highly of me," Líf muses.

"I have faith in you," she shoots back. "I hope... that we'll be able to face the future together."

Líf doesn't say anything, but... he hopes so too.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"So, how is it?" Avi asks as Líf tries on his new set of armour. Well, to be more precise, it's still the same armour he wore as usual, just with added parts now to protect himself that were previously exposed. "Does it fit well?"

"It will do," he responds curtly. He sees Avi staring intently at his face, and he raises a brow. "What is it?"

"Your eyes," she breathes out, seemingly entranced. "They're blue now."

"Is that so?" Líf asks. He doesn't really think much of it, but then he sees Avi's lips slowly curl into an admirable smile.

"I love the colour of your eyes," she tells him. "It reminds me of the sky. It's beautiful." As though realizing the embarrassing nature of her words, she suddenly looks away and awkwardly clears her throat. She changes the topic to something else. "Your mask," she points out. "You're still wearing it."

"I feel more comfortable with it on."

"You... You do have a face underneath it though, right...?" The Summoner asks another question, sounding rather bashful at how ridiculous it might sound.

Líf stifles a laugh. He brings a hand up to his mask and removes it, revealing his entire face. Much to Avi's relief, he appears perfectly fine. His skin is still a bit pale, but there's some colour in it now. The dark circles underneath his eyes are still prominent, but for the most part, Líf seems perfectly healthy. After easing her worries, Líf places his mask back on his face.

"...Thank you," he says, his gratitude rather sudden.

Avi tilts her head to the side in confusion. "What for?"

His cheeks hold a pinkish hue, his eyes seemingly smiling. "For giving me the opportunity for a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an edit of Lif's art to go along with this because why not?:  
>   
> 


	2. Confession

"Líf, there's something I want to confirm with you." Alfonse's voice is serious, his expression equally so as he stares at his older counterpart from across the room. "What are your feelings towards Avi?"

Líf's brows crease together, and he frowns. "...You should already know the answer."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth," Alfonse insists.

"I... want to protect her," he answers slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfonse doesn't seem satisfied with that response, so he pushes him further. "Do you love her?"

"I do," the man answers without hesitation, momentarily throwing Alfonse off-guard. "And before you ask, I love the woman she is now and not as a replacement for the one I was unable to protect. I understand that they are different people, and I love them both all the same."

"I see." Alfonse lowers his head, his eyes closing shut as he falls deep into his thoughts. A part of him was afraid he'd respond that way, but he isn't particularly surprised. Eventually, he speaks up. "In that case, let me clarify something. I have no intention of monopolizing her. I simply want her to be happy. If you choose to pursue your feelings for her and she accepts, I will not oppose it, nor will I back away from her either."

"In other words, you're perfectly fine with her being in a relationship with the both of us at the same time," Líf says, his tone of voice difficult to read. Was he amused? Upset? Offended?

The young Askran prince shakes his head, a wry smile on his lips. "I wouldn't necessarily say I'm ' _perfectly_ ' fine with it. I love Avi. I want her all for myself. But I don't want to be selfish. She's already given up so much for me and for Askr. I don't wish to force her to give up anything else."

"I see that we're likeminded in that regard," Líf comments. "I have no intention of stealing her away from you. She is yours, first and foremost, but if she is willing to share a part of her heart with me, I plan to accept it without hesitation. Even if it's not her whole heart, it's far more than I can ever ask for."

"I feel the same way," Alfonse responds in a much more lighthearted manner, finding himself relieved to know that his love for the Summoner remains the same, even throughout alternate versions of Askr. He steps towards Líf and offers out his hand. "Then, I suppose we've reached a common ground we can compromise on."

"She is yours," Líf says as he grabs Alfonse's hand and shakes it in mutual trust and respect for one another. "As she is mine should she accept my feelings."

"Yes," the prince confirms with a resolute nod of his head. It feels a bit strange and silly that the situation ended up like this, but it's not like there's any particular problem with it. "I've already told Avi how I feel about you, so she shouldn't feel burdened if you choose to confess to her. She's already aware of where I stand."

"I suppose I should thank you then," Líf muses. It's a relief to know that his feelings won't weigh heavily on her or make her feel guilty.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't. I still have some of my doubts about you, but if you're like me, then you should understand."

"I do."

* * *

Ever since his conversation with Alfonse, Líf has found himself becoming a bit more open with his affection towards the Summoner. He still hasn't confessed to her, but he's no longer holding himself back. Still, if he doesn't tell her how he feels, then he has no doubts that his actions will only burden her, so he chooses to find her when she's alone and free from her duties.

"What's wrong, Líf?" Avi is the first to break the silence with an innocent question, tilting her head to the side. It's an adorable gesture she does whenever she's confused or curious, and it is one that Líf is all too familiar with.

The Summoner sits upon her bed, her hands folded neatly on her lap as she stares at him. He stares down at her in return, unmoving. He had asked to speak with her alone, so she had brought him over to her bedroom for privacy. He's glad that she chose the bedroom and not the gardens. When he was still alive, he had confessed to his Summoner there, bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. If he were to confess to this Avi in the same manner, it would most certainly hurt him and her.

"There's something important I wish to tell you," he finally speaks up. He pauses for a second before continuing. "Alfonse told me he had already spoken with you about it."

At that, Avi tenses up, becoming more nervous. She turns her head to the side, unable to meet his gaze. She has an idea what it is that he wants to say, and she tries to mentally prepare herself. "...He did," she says, her voice shaking a bit.

"Then you already have an idea as to what it is I wish to say," Líf breathes out. "But then again, you're the kind of person who won't believe anything unless you explicitly hear it from their own mouth, so I'll say it out loud."

Líf steps towards her, kneeling down before her as he gently cups her face to look at him. He notices the small flush upon her cheeks, and he finds himself smiling softly at her. "When my Summoner died in my arms, it felt as though my whole world stopped. She wasbeautiful and kind, and I loved her dearly with all my heart. I was ready to throw _everything_ away if it meant seeing her smile again."

"That's why you decided to follow Hel..." Avi breathes out, her words coming out more like a statement of fact rather than a question. "Because she promised she could give that to you."

"Yes," Líf confirms. "I was desperate. My soul died with her and everybody else. And so, I took up my sword to decimate this world. All for her sake. I knew that I would have to kill you too, in the end, but I hesitated. Because even if you weren't ' _my_ ' Summoner, you were still ' _her_ ' in my eyes. Your looks, your voice, your personality... They were all as I remembered her."

Líf closes his eyes, his expression becoming troubled. "For a while, I struggled. I struggled as to whether or not I should kill you. I fought relentlessly with myself, trying to convince myself that you and her were completely different people. And I succeeded. I finally managed to separate 'you' from 'her' and so I thought that I would finally have the resolve to take your life so that my Summoner can return to me."

"Líf, where are you going with this...?" Avi is almost too afraid to ask. She's no longer certain as to what direction Líf is trying to take the conversation in, and it's starting to make her even more nervous.

"Perhaps it's because of the way Alfonse treated you here was different from the way I bonded with my Summoner, but I realized you weren't the same as her. There are similarities, and the difference is subtle, but the way you carried yourself simply wasn't the same. So I was able to come to terms with the fact that you are not my Summoner, and in turn... I realized that I have fallen for you."

Avi's breath hitches at his confession. She knew it was coming, but it still surprised her. Perhaps because deep down, she couldn't believe Líf would love her. She had thought that he would find her lacking compared to the Summoner he knew, but such a thought is cruel and unfair. "So then... you mean to tell me that you love me for who I am right now... and not just because 'I'm me'... if that makes sense..."

Líf nods his head once. "Yes."

Avi chews upon her bottom lip. "You said that Alfonse already told you about what we talked about, right?"

"He did."

"Then... can I give you my answer now?"

"...If you already have it, then yes."

Avi takes in a deep breath. "I don't know if I can return all of your feelings," she tells him, her voice apologetic. "I... I love Alfonse. I love him with all my heart. To me, he is my entire world. That's why... That's why I feel bad. Because you tell me that you see as somebody separate from that of your Summoner. I can't tell... if it's the same for me."

The Summoner fiddles around with her fingers as she tries to will herself not to run away here. "I do have some feelings for you," Avi confesses. "But the thing is... I don't know if it's because of _you_ or because you're Alfonse. I don't know as to whether or not I see you as who you are and not just 'an alternate version of Alfonse'. There are times in which I can see you as _Líf_ and no one else, but there are also times in which I see Alfonse in you, and I'm conflicted."

"I understand," Líf exhales, his voice soft and quiet. "If it's too much of a burden on you, you can simply forget this entire conversation."

"That—That's not it!" Avi stammers. "I just—I... I need some more time to get to know you more."

Avi reaches out and cups Líf's face between both of her palms. "I like you, Líf. I... There's a part of me that's drawn to you. But I can't tell what it is just yet. Once I figure out what it is that attracts me to you, then I'll tell you if I can fully accept your feelings; otherwise, I will only feel guilty towards you, as if I were just using you for my own selfishness. Is... Is that okay with you...?"

Líf chuckles. "It's more than okay. Please... take as much time as you need to sort out your feelings. I won't rush you, and I won't pressure you."

"Thank you," Avi breathes out, feeling much more exhausted now that all of that was out of the way. Seeing her fatigue upon her shoulders, Líf stands back up to his full height. "I'll take my leave. ...Good night."

Avi smiles at him. "Good night, Líf."

He quietly leaves her room, giving her time alone with her thoughts. As he shuts the door behind him, he catches Alfonse as he's out making his rounds. The Askran prince glances at Avi's bedroom door and then to Líf.

"...Would it be impudent of me to ask how it went?" He voices his thoughts out loud.

"If you're so curious to know, you can ask her yourself," Líf shoots back.

Alfonse flinches, hurriedly lowering his head in apology. "Sorry. I just... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act in this situation."

Líf merely stares at his younger counterpart, not having anything to say. Tense silence stretches out over the two before the former general turns on his heel to leave. "...Try talking with her. You might be able to help sort out her thoughts."

With that, Líf leaves Alfonse alone. He stares at his future self's retreating back, debating with himself as to whether or not he should intrude upon Avi's room and time for herself. Since Líf said that, however, it must mean that Avi is experiencing some trouble. Hoping to be able to be of help, Alfonse tentatively knocks upon Avi's door, flashing her an uncertain smile as she opens it to see who would be visiting her at this time.

Avi lets him in, and he sits upon the edge of her bed. He holds out his hand for her, and she takes it, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. She buries her face into his shoulder, and for a while, neither of them say anything. As the seconds tick on by, she finally says something.

"...Líf confessed to me," she tells him, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Alfonse soothingly rubs her back. "What did you say?"

"I told him the same thing I told you—that I'm uncertain as to whether my feelings for him are for him as Líf or as 'a future you'. I told him I needed more time to get to know him to see if I can separate him from yourself."

"Is that so...? It must be hard for you," he sympathizes with her.

"I really don't know how I feel about Líf," she sighs. "But more than that, are you really okay with this? With Líf, I mean."

"As much as I want to keep you all to myself, I won't do that if you decide to give your heart to someone else."

"It makes me feel so bad though... Because I have feelings for someone else, but I don't like the idea of you having feelings for another, and it just feels unfair," Avi argues, clearly frustrated with herself and her jealousy.

Alfonse shakes his head, running his fingers through her hair. "You don't have to worry about that at all. I won't love anybody else but you."

"But _what if_?" Avi insists. "What if you _do_ find somebody else you love in the future? I wouldn't want to let you go, but it would be unfair of me to say so when you're so willing to share me with someone else."

"If that ever happens, then we'll talk things out just as we're doing now, and just as we've always done before. We've had our arguments and disagreements in the past, but we were always able to talk with each other and compromise. I have faith it'll be the same if it ever comes to that," Alfonse assures her. "Now then, try to get some sleep. Everything will be okay in the end."

"Alright..." Avi concedes, getting off of Alfonse to instead lie in bed. He tucks her in and gives her a short goodnight kiss, making her smile. "Thanks for everything, Alfie."


End file.
